


Meowrail High

by LunaNightshade



Series: Alternia High [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Meowrails
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 00:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 5,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaNightshade/pseuds/LunaNightshade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How i think meowrails wold go in real life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meetings and Misspeakings

Equius pulled his truck into the student parking. He was dreading everything about today, especialy leaving the truck he had worked so hard on over the summer out in the open where someone could vandalize it.

He parked his car but stayed in the driver’s seat, head in his hands. He was a senior this year, so the actual school things would be rather simple. However, he hated the first month of every other year at Alternia High. There will be weak and confused freshmen who will play into anything the upperclassmen say. He hated the horrid things they did to their peers here. 

He touched his neck to wipe away sweat rolling down it and was reminded of yet another reason he didn’t want to be here. He pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind and broke free of his car. 

He yanked his messanger bag out of the trunk, tearing the strap in the process. “Oh shoot” he muttered to himself, tucking it under his arm with a sigh. “Once again, I will have it repared later.” 

Equius walked onto campus, heading towards his first period class when a though struck him. He turned towards the Home-Ec classroom. “Perhaps Maryam can fix this…” he thought aloud. 

Nearing the building, he saw a small girl walking. Her jacket was far too long, and he had no idea why she would be wearing it in this heat. She seemed so frail, so helpless. He knew she would be first pick for hazing, but not if he could stop it.

He tossed his bag towards the building as lightly as he could, though he was sure he broke something anyway, not that it would be difficult to purchase again. He walked toward the small girl and was soon behind her. He gripped her shoulder, harder than her had intended.

In a flash, he was pinned on his stomach, his arm behind his back and her knee in his spine. 

“Not going to be taken down that easy, fuck your element of surprise.” She dug her nails into the inside of his wrist. “What do you want, creep?”

Equius squashes the urge to fight back against her. “No, please, you misunderstand. I saw you walking and you looked like an easy target for the ruffians around here. I wanted to protect you from them.” 

She dug her knee in harder. “Oh, so I look like some weak little girl who needs to have her hand held throughout her life. Well looks can be deceiving, jackass.”

“I understand that, and you have surely proved it. I am sorry to have offended you. Please, allow me to take you out as an apology.” 

“Like hell I would date someone who just assaulted me.”

“No, No! Not a date! Not like that I swear! Also, the only one to get assaulted here was me. Would you, perhaps, get off of me? People are starting to take notice.”

“Fine” she released Equius from her hold. “You can take me somewhere to apologize. NOT A DATE.” 

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Equius replied thoughtlessly, dusting off his chest.

“EXCUSE ME?” She looked ready to pounce again.

“No, no, oh fiddlesticks. That isn’t what I meant. I… I just really want to be friends with the only person I’ve ever met who could take me down.”

“Fine,” she bent down to pick up the book-bag Equius hadn’t even seen her drop. “you can take me out on our not-date after school. I have science with Ms. Harley last period. Know where that is? Pick me up behind it.”


	2. Chapter 2

Equius rubbed the sweat off of his face and neck with a towel he always kept in his gym locker. He hated the thought of smelling so foul when he took that girl out. He realized he had never asked her her name. Silently cursing himself, he turned to the others in the locker room. The bell having already rung, he was almost alone.

“Would anyone happen to have cologne which I may use?” 

A boy far too tanned for it to be healthy tossed him one of the many cans he had in his own locker, replying with a sly smile, “Goin out on a hot date with that little cutie that kicked your ass?”

Equius rolled his eyes and sprayed himself with the scent he had been thrown. It was strong, but at least better than the smell running had created. “Thank you Ampora.” He said as he handed back the cologne. 

He put his gym clothes into his damaged book bag. In all of the commotion he never had the opertunity to have it repared. He carried it away to the parking lot quickly, fearing being late. He threw it into the back and hopped into the driver’s seat. 

He pulled up behind the science building and climbed out of his truck, looking around for the girl. He leaned against the passanger door awaiting her. She turned the corner with some difficulty, steering the wheel chair of a boy who Equius estimated to be roughly her size. He could hear them speaking as they approached.

“…the guy you’re going on your, uh, not-date with?” the boy asked.

“Yup, that’s the one.” 

“Well, uh, we should talk on the phone afterwords, okay?”

“Sure Tavros. Think you can make it to the bus?”

“Uh hu.” He replied with a smile. “Talk to you later.”

“Bye!”

The girl walked up to Equius. “So, umm, we heading out?”

“Of course. Oh!” He extended his hand to her “I am Equius.”

She eyed him a moment. “Nepeta.” She said taking his hand and shaking it.

Equius took her bag and gently placed it down beside his own before opening the passenger door for her. After noticing the height issue, he extended his hand once more to assist her into the truck.

“Remember, it’s not a date.” She said as she took his arm and climbed in. 

“Of course.”


	3. Chapter 3

“So, how did you enjoy your first day, Nepeta?” Equius asked as they sat down at a booth in the small coffee shop they had driven to. “No confrontation I hope. Well, aside from the one this morning that is.”

Nepeta giggled as she joined him, sitting on her knees across the table. “That’s the only fight I was in. I met up with some old friends, and classes don’t seem too bad.”

“Friends such as the male you left science with?”

“Yeah! That’s Tavros. We’ve been close since third grade.” 

An overly-proud looking college student walked to their table. “Hello, what can I get you two today?”

Equius looked at Nepeta.

“I’ll have-huh?” Nepeta looked at the waiter, a puzzled expression on her face. 

“Is there a problem, miss?” He sighed.

“You look familiar…” 

The waiter sighed, touching his messy hair as if putting it back in place. “With all due respect, you do not. May I get you anything ma’am?” 

Nepeta chewed her lip a moment. “Yeah, just a coffee with a crap-load of milk and sugar.”

The waiter took note of her order and turned to Equius “And you sir?” 

“Strong coffee with milk, no sugar.” 

He nodded walking away. 

“You think you knew that man, Nepeta?”

“I think so, yeah…”

“Is it anything I should be worried about?”

“EQUIUS!”

“I know it isn’t a date.” Equius said raising his hands defencivly. 

“You should know fully well that I don’t need you protecting me.” She crossed her arms in front of her pouting. Equius could not help but smile and chuckle. “What the hell is so funny?”

“That was adorable.” Equius said, his voice low. 

“I am not fucking adorable!” 

Equius flinched slightly.

“Oh shit, sorry. I didn’t mean to yell at you.”

“Oh no, it isn’t that…”

“Huh? Then what?” Nepeta asked, head cocked.

“I just um… Don’t do well with that kind of language.” 

Nepeta covered her mouth. “Oh I am so sorry I didn’t think it would upset you! Most seniors just seem to respect you more I guess. I’ll be careful.”

“I would much appreciate that, thank you.” Equius smiled slightly. “And they really don’t respect you more for that. Just the fact you took down the VIP of the football team this morning.”

A smirk crept on to Nepeta’s face. “Oh, I guess that makes sense too.”


	4. Chapter 4

Equius set the money for their drinks on the table and walked out to his truck, Nepeta by his side. “Where do you live?” He asked, opening the passenger side door and extending  
his hand to help her up.

She lifted herself into the seat. “The apartments by the school” she replied, fastening herself to the seat.

Once she was securely in place, Equius walked over to his own side and hopped in. “How many people over there?” he asked, knowing that the apartments would be rather small for a family.

“It’s just me.” she told him, looking out her window.

“I thought you were a freshman? Living alone could be very dangerous.”

“Yeah, well I’ve managed. And don’t act like you don’t know I can take down whatever a dam- darn well please.”

“Well, yes, I suppose you can. But I really don’t think you should be on your own.”

She scoffed. “What, do you want to come live with me oh brave protector?”

He sat wordlessly a moment.

“Exact-”

“Yes.”

“What?” she said, flicking her head around to him.

“Yes, I would like to come live with you. Not in a sexual or romantic way or anything! Just to like… be there. Keep you safe and keep you company and…” He trailed off.

Nepeta laughed “What happened to that smooth way of words you had Equius? Does the thought of living with a girl intimidate you?”

Equius blushed slightly realizing how horribly that had come out. “Oh no, no, I just wasn’t sure how to not make you thing I’m some kind of creep. Though it seems I have failed at such.” 

“Well I’m not going to stop you. But… don’t feel like you have to…” She chewed her lip. “I mean, you do have a family to be with.”

They neared the apartments. “I’ll call them and let them know. They won’t mind. Which building is it?”


	5. Chapter 5

Nepeta handed Equius a spare blanket. “Sorry there’s no spare bed or anything.” 

“Think nothing of it. I did invite myself in after all.”

“That you did. That couch,” she gestured across the living room “is a bit smaller, but more comfortable than the other.”

“Thank you.” He rubbed his shoulder. It was a bit sore from this morning. What a way to start a school year.

“Are you okay?” Nepeta asked, eyeing his movement.

“Yes, I shall be fine. I’m like a workhorse, takes more than that to take me out. Though you did have quite a swell attempt. Were you not supposed to call your old friend after our ‘not date’?”

“Oh shit- shoot… Sorry. I should probably do that. Make yourself at home, I’ll be back after the call.”

Equius watched her scurry up the steps to her bedroom. He smiled thinking of how cute she was. His smile quickly dropped when he recalled what she had said when he pointed that out.

He shook his head and opened the door he had been told lead to the bathroom. He bent over the sink and rubbed some cool water onto his face. He sat down on the toilet, head in his hands, counting his breaths. 

After he had collected himself he grabbed his gym shorts and shirt from the living room and changed into them. They smelled, but would have to do until he was able to get suitable clothing from home. He more properly washed his face and walked back into the living room.

By the time he had gently draped the blanket over the couch Nepeta had recommended, she was walking back down the staircase. “All went well in your call I hope?”

“Yeah, he just wanted to check in on me.”

“He does not trust me?”

“Nope.” She slumped down on the larger couch. “Should have heard him when I said you were staying here. Super worried. He’s so cute.”

“How would I go about comforting your partner?”

“Whoa, wait, what?” She sputtered, sitting up abruptly. “Tavros is not my ‘partner’”

“Oh, my apologies, I just assumed. Is there a partner I should be worried about upsetting by being here?”

Nepeta ran her hand through her hair. “You’re really trying to figure out if I have a boyfriend right now.”

Equius slapped his palm to his forehead closing his eyes. “Fiddlesticks. I swear I am not looking for something romantic with you. Not that I don’t see why someone would, please do not attempt to pin me again. I just wanted to know.” He opened one eye to look at her around the palm still placed against his head.

She laughed at him. “No partner. Wait here while I change.” She turned and headed back up the stairs.

Equius squeezed his eyes closed again. “I’m an idiot.” He said under his breath. He sat down on the other couch, awaiting Nepeta’s return.

It was not long before she was bouncing down the stairs in a large t-shirt.

Equius blushed and averted his eyes. “Nepeta?”

“Huh?”

“I beg your pardon, but your choice of clothing is rather racy, isn’t it?” he asked, staring at the ground.

“Don’t be such a baby.” She laughed. “They’re just legs.”

“Well, that is true, however it is rather improper for a young lady to be so revealing around a man. Especially one she has just met.”

“Fiiine, I’ll go but some pants on.” 

Equius could hear her light footsteps hurrying up the stairway and released the breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding. He stood and walked to where his bookbag was left, only to be tackled to the ground.

“Whoa Nepeta!”

She giggled. “Yes?”

“Whyyy?”

“Because I can. And because you can’t fight back, Mr. Prim-and-proper.”

“I could, however I choose not to.”

She tapped her finger to his nose. “You’re adorable.”


	6. Chapter 6

Nepeta yawned and stretched, it was getting late and the long day seemed to be taking its toll on her. 

“Shall I carry you up to bed?”

“That is one weird-ass question Equius.” She walked over and stood on tip-toe lifting her arms up anyway. 

Equius lifted her up and cradled her in her in his arms. He walked towards the stairs and took gentle steps up as not to disturb her. He tapped the door to her room open with her foot and gently placed her onto her bed and lifted her blanket onto her. 

Equius glanced around the room. She had a photo of two older girls with a striking resemblance to her on her nightstand. He couldn’t comprehend why she would live alone while she could be living with them. The thought of living away from his family scared him.

Then a realization struck him, he had just willingly chose to live away from his family to live with Nepeta.

Maybe it wasn’t so crazy after all.

Equius left the room, turning off the light and leaving the door open a crack, and waked down the steps to his makeshift bed. He laid down to sleep as well, after double-checking the door locks.

He drifted into a dreamless sleep.

Equius woke to the sound of clinking metal. He shot up and crouched beside the doorframe, waiting to see if they would give up.

The metal gave in. the intruder slowly pushed the door open and stepped forward. Equius slid his foot forward, successfully causing the person to trip. He jumped on top of them, pinning them down. 

“WHAT THE FUCK?” the person yelled. 

“EQUIUS? ARE YOU OKAY?” Nepeta screamed from upstairs. 

“STAY UP THERE NEPETA.” Equius replied, grabbing the person’s wrists and holding them together.

“GET THE FUCK OFF. WHO THE FUCK EVEN ARE YOU?”

Nepeta came running down the stairs. “EQUIUS WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO KARKITTY?”


	7. Chapter 7

Equius loosened his grip on the intruder and Nepeta flicked on the lights. “You know this person?”

He wriggled beneath Equius. “Yes, asswipe, now get off of me.”

He released the person beneither him, who he could now see was a male. A male so pale he was almost paper white. He turned and glared at Equius, revealing red eyes.

“Why the fuck did you do that?” the male yelled.

“You broke into a young lady’s house in the middle of the night.”

Nepeta approached the male and looked him over. “He’s my friend Equius.” She said, which he affirmed by jingling some keys in front of Equius.

“I apologize,” Equius said, “but why were you showing up so late?”

“None of your fucking business.” The male spat, causing Equius to flinch. He seemed to take that as a victory with the smug look plastered to his face.

Nepeta looked back and forth between the two of them “Equius,” she said, chewing her lip. “I think you should go.”

Equius opened his mouth to say something, but thought better of it. He nodded and picked up his bag. He glanced over to Nepeta, but her eyes were pointedly away from   
him. He walked out the door, head down, and went to his truck. 

He sped to the end of the block and pulled over. He ran his fingers through his hair and banged on the steering wheel. He took a deep breath and attempted to calm himself. 

He slowly drove off towards his house.

*********************

Equius pulled up the driveway to his ranch home. He could hear a voice over the crunching of the gravel. 

“Eeeeeeeequiuuuuuuuus!”

“Hello Miss Serket, how are you this evening?” Equius sighed. 

“Bored. At least, I was, then I saw my neighbor hauling ass down the street at four in the morning. Care to explain?”

“I was respecting the speed limit, Vriska. As for why I am here, it is my residence.” Equius stepped gracefully from his truck and leaned against the closed door. 

“Come oooooooon. You know that’s not what I meant. Did Mr. Tight Ass hit it and quit it?”

“Vriska, please.”

“Right, sorry, I’ll watch my mouth. But you have to spill.”

“I overstayed my welcome.”

“Want to come over to my place? Everyone is out right now.”

Equius smiled lightly “I would like that.”


	8. Chapter 8

Equius rested lightly on Vriska’s desk chair. She was laying on her bed staring at the ceiling, her legs kicking the air. “You know you have to tell me now.”

“No. I cannot say I was aware of such.”

“Well you are now, so spill. How’d you get kicked out?”

Equius sighed. “I thought someone was breaking in and I tried to take care of them accordingly.”

“Uh hu?”

“Turns out they weren’t breaking in. He had a key.”

Vriska covered her mouth to stop a laugh from escaping. She looked amuzed for a moment then her hand dropped in a rare moment of seriousness. “You didn’t kill him, did you?”

Equius squeezed the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. “No. I did not kill him.” He leaned back, releasing all proper posture. “I may as well have though. She looked as if she feared me. I don’t think she will want to see me again. Vriska, am I a terrible person?”

Vriska quickly jumped up and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Of course you’re not. You were trying to protect her. If she holds that against you she doesn’t deserve protection.” 

Equius smiled lightly up at her. “I believe I should leave. It is highly inappropriate of me to be here while no others are present, especially in your bedroom.” HE began to stand but Vriska didn’t move her hand. Though he could have broken free, he stayed.

“Don’t leave Equius, please…”

“Vriska, what is wrong?”

“I… They don’t leave me alone often and…”

“Are you scared?”

She dropped her gaze to the floor.

He lightly placed her hand on her wrist, and raised her chin so she was looking at him. “I’ll stay right here.”

She smiled at him. “Thank you, Equius.” She broke away and slipped into her bed. “Stay over here though.” She patted the spot beside her.

He let out a deep sigh, but complied. 

“Oh, and Equius…”

“Yes?”

“Tell anyone about my softness today and I’ll kill you.”

Equius laughed as Vriska snuggled into his chest.


	9. Chapter 9

Equius laid in bed, his body twisting and contorting. “NO! PLEASE STOP! I’M SORRY!” 

Vriska was quick to shake him awake. “Equius. Equius! It’s okay. You’re okay.”

He sat up abruptly and was squeezed against Vriska’s chest as she stroked his hair. His fingers tangled into the fabric of her shirt and his rapid choppy breathing broke into sobs. 

“Hey, it’s okay. He’s not here. It’s just you and me.” He began to calm down and steady himself.

“My apologies Vriska,” his voice caught and he cleared his throat. “I didn’t mean for you to see that.

“Do you want to talk about it? Your dad and brother will never know.”

He took a shaky breath and closed his eyes. “I keep having nightmares. I’m back with Gamzee in his room the day it all went to hell.”

“When he forgot about his meds?” she whispered.

He nodded. “And I say something stupid, something that I would never say, and he comes towards me with that stupid broken bow he keeps in his closet. I apologize again and again but he strangles my neck until he cuts through and my head rolls across the floor.”

Vriska wrapped her arms back around Equius. “You’ll be alright now, I promise. The school is keeping his classes far from yours and if he gets near you he’ll have me to deal with.”

“Thank you, Vriska.” He rested his head on her shoulder and calmed himself down. “Hasn’t this year started off great?”


	10. Chapter 10

Equius woke to the blaring of his alarm clock and grumbled, rubbing his eyes. He tried to recall how he got home, only faintly remembering leaving when the older Serkets returned home unexpectedly.

He had a couple of hours until school would begin today with the weather he could see through the window and didn’t waste a moment of them. 

He pulled some sweats on over his boxers and switched into a clean tank top. He ran a comb through his hair and pulled it into a ponytail, swearing to himself he would remove it before his dad or brother saw. He grabbed his incredibly scratched glasses and rubbed them clean pretending it would help in some way. 

He opened up his window and slipped through, remembering not quite fondly when his brother though a wrench at his head and broke the screen off. HIis feet hit the cold wet grass and he froze up for a moment. When he grew accustomed to the feeling he stalked over to Vriska’s home and knocked on her window. 

The window soon slid open to reveal an irritated looking girl with very messy looking hair. “Equius, what the fuck are you doing here?” she hissed. “I have three more hours until i have to be up for school.”

“Yes, i know. I wanted to apologize for the trouble last night.”

“You could have done that at school.” she groaned. 

“You don’t talk to me at school.” He pointed out. It came out more annoyed than he meant it.

“Yeah… i know… i’m sorry.” She sighed.

“Don’t be. I know your reputation would be destroyed by being seen with the football star. But thank you for being there for me yesterday.”

“Of course. Now, i’m going back to sleep. You could have texted me.” She slid the window closed. Equius walked back over to his house and pulled himself back into his room. He began his morning workout routine for the day.


	11. Chapter 11

Equius pulled his truck into the parking lot for the second time this year. He pulled the still torn bag out of his truck bed and walked straight to the home ec building. He kept his head down, making sure he wouldn’t catch the eye of those whom he caused great unrest the night before.

Upon reaching the classroom, he stood straight and stared at the metal door. He knocked solidly on the surface and tried to appear dignified. The door opened to reveal a tall girl with magnificently styled hair. 

“Oh, hello Equius. I do believe the door was unlocked. Can i help you in some way?” She asked.

“Good morning Maryam, i was wondering if you would do some repairs for me.” He held up the torn bag.

She took the bag from him. “Of course, i can have it done before first period. Come in.” She held the door open for him. 

They stepped into the room which was covered loose bits of fabric on one end and cooking supplies on the other. Also in the room was a blonde girl with dark lips and her nose stuck in a book. 

“Lalonde.”

She grunted lightly in response. 

“Did i interrupt something?” He asked Kanaya.

“Perhaps.” Kanaya responded, placing the bag under a sewing machine. 

Rose cleaned the edges of her lipstick with a finger absently. 

The sewing machine slowed to a stop as the bell rang. Rose snapped her book shut. Kanaya handed the now fixed bag to Equius, who had been sitting awkwardly in silence between the couple.


	12. Chapter 12

Equius rolled a pencil back and forth on the laminate of his desk. He shared his lab table with a girl who was whining at the teacher for the second time this year. 

“Graaannndpaaaa, you can’t pick me for every question! We went over this back home!” Her face was a dark shade of red, though her face fought to be stern.

Equius piped up and answered the question for her, and he thought she seemed to relax. 

“Thank you, Mr. Zahhak. Now if only the other students would take such initiative.” Mr. Harley, the new physics teacher, sighed. He turned back to the whiteboard and reviewed the necessities for his class.

“They allowed you in your grandfather’s class?” Equius asked his tablemate. 

“Yeah, we’re both new here, so they wanted at least someone familiar in some class or something. It’s really dumb. He only seems comfortable asking me questions.” She groaned. “I’m Jade.” She threw out her hand.

He caught her hand and shook it. “Equius. You are new to this school?”

“Yeah, i just moved here. I lived off the coast before.”

“Why did you move here, if i may ask?”

“Weird family crap. My brother and i were adopted by that guy.” She stuck out a thumb to point at the teacher. “Our uncle called us up. He’s our only living relative or something, well his kids too of course. Family is weird.”

“I offer my condolences for the loss of your birth parents.”

“I never knew them, so it doesn’t matter. It’s really weird here though. I’m not even allowed to take my shotgun in public.” 

“Um no, no you can’t.” He stammered. “Who is your brother?” He asked in an attempt to ignore the thoughts he may be talking to a maniac.

“His name’s Jake. He’s in college though. He will probably drop out soon, Grandpa taught us up past the college level.”

“That is quite impressive.”

“Thanks. What about your family?”

“Jade.” Mr. Harley cut in. “While i realize you know this lesson, do not distract other students.”

She put her head down and didn’t speak until the bell rang a few minutes later. Equius bid her farewell and strode off to his next class.


	13. Chapter 13

Equius threw his bag back into the bed of his truck and sat in the drivers seat. The lunch bell rang, his class having been let out early. As he sat, a familliar figure strode out from behind the bleachers. Equius froze, gripping his steering wheel to where his knuckles were white.

The tall figure pulled his excessive hair away from his face and blew a this stream of smoke passed his lips. He then grabbed the handles of the wheelchair of the boy Equius had met the day before. 

The boy caught Equius’ eye and smiled and waved. He turned to the boy directing his chair and pointed over to Equius. The other boy shook his head, hair falling back into an unruly mess. The smaller boy spoke more adamantly and the other eventually gave in.

Equius’ breathing quickened and he thought he may pass out. The two strode towards him, the larger staring at the ground. “Hi, Equius! Do you remember me? I was uh…” He seemed to falter and looked at the ground. 

“Yes, Tavros. I remember you. You were with Nepeta. I am sorry, but i must go.” He shook as he turned the key and threw the truck into reverse. He sped away, grazing the fence as he did so. He drove out of town immediately, deciding against lunch today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it has been so long since i updated, i have been going through some personal things.   
> This chapter is short but i am working on the next as soon as this posts.


	14. Chapter 14

“Do you think you are able to return to your scheduled classes?”

“I do not know if i can.” Equius looked a the floor and shifted nervously in the uncomfortable office chair. “I want to. I don’t want to let this hinder me.”

“The incident was not that long ago, if you weren’t struggling right now i would be worried. I am going to call the school and your father, i want you to go home. Going back there right now will almost definitely cause another attack. Would you like anxiety medication? While i normally only give it to people with clinical anxiety, it could help with your attacks. Though i only give you the option because i trust you fully to use it only when necessary.”

“That won’t be necessary Ms. Lalonde.”

“Dr. Lalonde.” She corrected, again.

“I deeply apologize. I have done that way too many times.” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “You want me to just go home for the day?”

Dr. Lalonde opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off my the sound of her office door opening. 

“Hey mom- Oops, sorry. I didn’t expect you to have a patient right now.”

“Well, there is the young Ms. Lalonde.” Equius said. “Hello, Rose. I was just leaving anyway. You wished me to go home, yes?” He asked Dr. Lalonde. 

“Hm? Oh! Yes. I will be calling the appropriate people quickly. Will you be okay to get home by yourself?”

“Of course, do not worry.” He smiled at her and Rose in turn. “Farewell, ladies.” He headed to the front door, hoping Rose would say nothing about him being there today. He exited the front door and strode towards his truck, which he had parked at the curb in front of the Lalonde house. 

“Hello Equius.” Kanaya called from the driver’s seat of her car. I was parked in the driveway. She, presumably, awaited the return of Rose. She lowered the book that she had been reading to wave at him. “What are you doing here?”

“I had to meet with Dr. Lalonde for something trivial. I am sorry, but i must go.”

“I’ll see you last period, then.” She said with a smile and pulled the book back to her face.

Equius chose not to stir the commotion of informing her otherwise, he merely waved and completed the walk to his truck.


	15. Chapter 15

Equius reached his house and pulled his truck into his garage. As his car door shut, he heard the gravel behind him stir. He turned, expecting to see his annoyingly concerned father, and was tackled to the ground.

“Equius, are you okay?” The small girl over him asked. “Tavros told me about what happened and he’s really, really sorry. He didn’t know about you and Gamzee before then. Are you okay?”

“Yes, Nepeta, i’m fine.” He sputtered out. “As for Tavros, i know he was unaware and do not blame him.”

“Oh thank god.” She hugged him tightly. “Kanaya told me that you had been at a psychiatrist a while ago, and i was afriad you had some kind of mental break down.”

“Wait, shouldn’t you be in last period still?”

“I told Mr. Egbert that you could be in danger. You know him, he’s like a father to everyone. He was super concerned and gave me a pass. Not like i need Home Ec. anyway.” 

Equius sighed in relief. He lifted Nepeta up and sat her next to him. He then sat up and faced her, running a hand through his hair. “Well, i am glad that you aren’t getting yourself in trouble. And i am flattered that you cared.”

“Well of course i did! You’re my friend! Why shouldn’t i care? Oh, that reminds me,” she pulled a paper from her coat pocket. “Here’s my number. Call it if you need me. Or, y’know, whenever you want.”

Equius smirked. “I thought that hadn’t been a date.” He teased. 

Nepeta socked him in the shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and then they were bffsies 5eva
> 
> so, there you guys have it. Meowrail High, the first installment of Alternia High.  
> the rest of the chapters will be the same two days from the perspective of everyone else.  
> i might do Alternia University next, the two days from the ancestors


End file.
